


Jealousy

by Tengugirl



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/M, Gen, I suck at making summaries, Im bad at writing dialogues, One Shot Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tengugirl/pseuds/Tengugirl
Summary: Specter Knight has never felt jealous before. But after Propeller Knight joins the Order and is spending more time with Liz, it is a feeling that doesn't leave him.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some grammatical mistakes as English is not my main language.  
> This is a short One-Shot.

Specter Knight definitely was not jealous.

Or that´s what he always says to himself.

It all began after Propeller Knight was recruited; as it was expected from Liz, she gave him a warm welcome to the Tower and told him to feel free to ask for anything, it was nothing out of normal, after all that was the task the Enchantress gave her, besides her main duty of reinforcing the magical barrier that surrounded the tower to keep any intruders away.

But then they began to get closer and started to spend more time together.

At first he thought it was no big deal, after all, he knew that Liz and Propeller have become good friends, so naturally they would spend time together and do things that friends do, and there was also the fact that he didn’t saw her as more than a friend (at least that was what he said to himself) so this shouldn't be something that shouldnbother him at all.

Still, he couldn’t stop having this weird feeling whenever Liz laughed near Propeller or knew that she was in the Flying machine with him. Eventually the others started to notice this behavior, specially on the meetings the order had every once in a while at the tower, where Liz accompanied him, since she was curious about how the others were doing. Though no one dared to point that out because they were afraid of Specter’s reaction, but one day Tinker Knight dared to ask him.

-Hey Specter Knight-Tinker Knight said.

-Yes?-

-So, I just recently noticed that you always look annoyed whenever Liz is near Propeller Knight, and I’ve been thinking…like are you jealous of him or something?-

-Me? Jealous of him?! Pfft, of course I’m not jealous of him, I mean why would I be jealous, it’s not like I have feelings for Liz or anything like that-Specter answered as if he was offended by such question.

-Oh…I see. Well then, sorry for asking, I just wanted to know ‘cause everyone else has been wondering why you always looked like something was bothering you-

And with that being said, Tinker Knight left Specter Knight alone.

Later that day, after escorting Liz back to the village and returning to his lair in the Lich Yard he couldn´t stop thinking about what Tinker just pointed out to him.

-Of course I’m not jealous, I mean, Liz is just a friend to me…right?Specter said to himself- And even if I had any feelings for her, I don't think shewould feel the same way....-

After that he just began wondering what was happening to him, and where did this feelings came from.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of nowhere and mainly just for fun, so I'm sorry if the dialogues were sloppy or bad, I was never good at writing characters dialogues.  
> Also, I wasn't sure of how and where to put some description about Liz, so I'm really sorry for not describing her.


End file.
